


New Group Chat

by blweebuniverse



Series: Karasuno Group Chat [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Chaotic Good, Cinnamon Roll Hinata Shouyou, Cute, Field Trip, Fluff, Funny, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Hinata spams a lot, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno Family, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Protective Tanaka Ryuunosuke, SPAM, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Texting, Tsukishima Kei Being Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, chat fic, daisuga - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blweebuniverse/pseuds/blweebuniverse
Summary: Sugawara:Okay guys! It’s confirmed, we are having a club field trip at the end of this year!Hinata:Oooh yay!!Hinata:I’m so excited!!Hinata:It’s gonna be so much fun!Hinata:I love field trips!Hinata:I can’t wait!!Hinata:I am going to start packing now!!! XDSugawara:You don’t have to do that Hinata, the trip is in two months...OrHinata spams a lot, and Tsukishima wants to make a new group chat without him. As usual chaos ensued...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi & Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Karasuno Group Chat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785637
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	New Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I am backkkkkkk! Thank you so much for all your lovely comments on the previous two parts of this series, they really made my day! 💖💖💖
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one just as much. See you at the end!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blweebuniverse)

**Sugawara:** Okay guys! It’s confirmed, we are having a club field trip at the end of this year! 

**Hinata:** Oooh yay!! 

**Hinata:** I’m so excited!! 

**Hinata:** It’s gonna be so much fun!

 **Hinata:** I love field trips!

 **Hinata:** I can’t wait!!

 **Hinata:** I am going to start packing now!!! XD

 **Sugawara:** You don’t have to do that Hinata, the trip is in two months...

 **Hinata:** Which deodorant should I pack? 

**Hinata:** Lemon?

 **Hinata:** Lemon and mint?

 **Hinata:** or Lemonade?

 **Hinata:** Ugh I can’t decide! I’ll pack all three! 

**Tsukishima:** Who’s up for creating a new group chat without Hinata in it? 

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki! That’s so mean!

 **Yamaguchi:** Don’t tell him...

 **Kageyama:** If Hinata isn’t in it, I’m not joining either. 

**Tsukishima:** No one invited you your highness.

 **Hinata:** Hey! Why do you wanna make a group chat without me?! T^T

 **Hinata:** I’m the most active member on this group! T^T

 **Tsukishima:** That is the point. 

**Tsukishima:** Nobody wants to deal with your spam at 3AM in the morning.

 **Yamaguchi:** Gotta admit my notifications are always full with random pictures of cats or Hinata’s feet. 

**Asahi:** Yeah, I was a bit confused about those too. 

**Hinata:** Asahi-san too?! T^T

 **Hinata:** I was trying to show you guys how fast I’m running! T^T

 **Tsukishima:** News flash, we don’t care. 

**Kageyama:** I care. 

**Kageyama:** Currently you are running at 20km/h

 **Kageyama:** If you bend your knees more to even out your weight distribution you could reach up to 22km/h which can improve our quicks too.

 **Hinata:** Thanks for the feedback love <3

 **Hinata:** I’ll do that from now on! :)

 **Tanaka:** Ooohhh what’s going on here...?

 **Tanaka:** I just joined the chat to be met with this romantic atmosphere...

 **Tanaka:** If you two ever need help come to your senpai. I know everything about romance...

 **Tsukishima:** Didn’t you get rejected by like eight people only yesterday?

 **Kageyama:** HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME STUFF LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC HINATA BOKE!!!

 **Hinata:** I’M SORRY PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!!!

 **Asahi:** More importantly, Kageyama how could you tell all that information from one blurry photo?!

 **Noya:** Must be nice being a prodigy :’(

 **Tanaka:** So unfair!

 **Tsukishima:** Hey Kageyama, what’s 2 times 4? 

**Kageyama:** umm...

 **Kageyama:** Is it 109? 

**Tsukishima:** There you go. Your prodigy.

 **Yamaguchi:** Wha-

 **Noya:** How-

 **Tanaka:** I have so many questions...

 **Hinata:** No you idiot! That’s wrong!

 **Hinata:** It’s obviously 108! 

**Tanaka:** Well, Hinata is closer...

 **Kageyama:** Oh yeah! You’re right! Thanks dumbass! Even you can be smart sometimes...

 **Hinata:** What’s that supposed to mean?!

 **Asahi:** I have no words...

 **Daichi:** Then don’t say anything -_-

 **Asahi:** Daichi when did you join us? 

**Daichi:** I have always been here. I am always watching you guys...

 **Noya:** What?! That’s scary!!

 **Tanaka:** I’m going to add that to my list of top scariest things next to Asahi with open hair. 

**Noya:** Omg yes! Lololololol!!!

 **Noya:** I am dating him, imagine how I must feel when he randomly tries to wake me up! 

**Noya:** Once I thought a ghost had come to steal my spirit in my sleep! 

**Tanaka:** Oof, I’m sorry dude. 

**Noya:** Thanks man, I appreciate it. 

**Asahi:** This is getting kind of mean...

 **Asahi:** My hair isn’t that bad is it?

 **Daichi:** You look like a kidnapper trying to steal teenagers from high school volley ball teams.

 **Daichi:** Once when I saw you standing next to Nishinoya from behind, I was about to report you to the authorities.

 **Daichi:** Then I realized, oh it’s Asahi.

 **Asahi:** Daichi...T-T

 **Tsukishima:** Daichi-san do you want to join our new group chat without Hinata? 

**Yamaguchi:** Oh, he left again. 

**Hinata:** Stop! Don’t be mean Stingyshima!! Add me too T^T! 

**Tsukishima:** If I add you, what’s the point of having a new group chat genius? 

**Noya:** Hey! Don’t be mean to Shouyou! 

**Tanaka:** Yeah! Do you want me to beat you up?!

 **Noya:** Don’t worry Shouyou! Your amazing Senpais will help you!

 **Kageyama:** Don’t cry dumbass! 

**Kageyama:** Not that I am worried about you or anything...

 **Kageyama:** We both can create our own secret group chat that nobody is allowed in!

 **Asahi:** Isn’t that just normal private messaging? 

**Hinata:** Kageyama... 

**Hinata:** Yes!!! 

**Hinata:** We should call it...

 **Hinata:** The VolleyBall heads!!

 **Kageyama:** That’s genius! How did you think of that so fast?!

 **Kageyama:** How you like that Tsukishima?!

 **Tanaka:** You gon' like that, that that that, that, that that that, that

 **Noya:** How you like that? (bara bing, bara boom, boom, boom)

 **Tanaka:** How you like that, that that that, that, that that that, that

 **Yamaguchi:** Now, look at you, now look at me 

**Noya:** Yamaguchi you like Blackpink too?!

 **Yamaguchi:** I listen to them occasionally...

 **Tanaka:** Oh yay! You can be part of our group now! 

**Tanaka:** The Blackpink Threesome!!

 **Yamaguchi:** Um... I’m good thank you.

 **Tanaka:** Your loss.

 **Noya:** Yeah!

 **Tsukishima:** You know The VolleyBall heads is perfect for you guys.

 **Hinata:** Thanks Tsukishima! It’s really nice of you to be supportive :)

 **Tsukishima:** Because the only thing both your heads are filled with is air.

 **Sugawara:** Hey! That’s enough! Don’t be rude.

 **Sugawara:** Hinata I happen to love your group name. Don’t get discouraged by others.

 **Hinata:** Thank you Suga-san! 

**Daichi:** Oh Suga since you’re here, are we still having...

 **Daichi:** our meeting regarding the Volleyball club at the cafe tomorrow?

 **Tanaka:** Oh what meeting?!

 **Noya:** I haven’t heard of this!

 **Hinata:** I like the cafe!

 **Hinata:** Well...only if they sell pork buns though!

 **Hinata:** Do they sell pork buns?

 **Tanaka:** Can we come too? 

**Sugawara:** Sorry guys... 

**Sugawara:** This meeting is only for third year students...

 **Asahi:** I’m a third year student.

 **Asahi:** How come I wasn’t invited? T.T

 **Tsukishima:** Oh my gosh how dumb are you all?

 **Tsukishima:** Take the hint.

 **Tsukishima:** They’re going on a date.

 **Tanaka:** Oooohh omg why didn’t you say so from the start!! 

**Noya:** Yesss a date!! You guys probably haven’t gone out together for a while because of exams!! I’m so excited for youuuu!!

 **Noya:** Can you give us the name of the cafe?

 **Noya:** Just because we’re curious. 

**Noya:** Not because we want to spy on you or anything!

 **Tanaka:** Yeah! We’re totally not gonna spy on you.

 **Tanaka:** I mean why would we want all the juicy details of the date so we can share it on the group chat am I right?

 **Noya:** Yeah!

 **Daichi:** Tsukishima...

 **Daichi:** Is it possible to remove Tanaka and Nishinoya from that new chat as well...

 **Tsukishima:** Absolutely. 

**Tsukishima:** Less people = Less stress

 **Sugawara:** Daichi!! Not you too! 

**Daichi:** I apologize. That was very un-captain-like of me. 

**Sugawara:** Thank you Daichi. I love it when you act mature, like a captain. 

**Daichi:** Thank you Suga. I look forward to our meeting. 

**Sugawara:** Me too.

 **Noya:** Why are they suddenly being so formal?

 **Tanaka:** Only god knows what goes on in their heads.

 **Tsukishima:** You are one to talk. 

**Sugawara:** All right everyone, I’m going to sleep now. 

**Sugawara:** It’s getting pretty late, so I hope you guys get some good rest before practice tomorrow as well.

 **Sugawara:** Don’t stay up for too long.

 **Sugawara:** Good night!

 **Hinata:** Good night Suga-san! 

**Daichi:** Good night.

 **Tanaka:** Good night!!! Good luck for your... 

**Tanaka:** Meeting.

 **Noya:** Haha I saw what you did there! 

**Kageyama:** Hinata Boke, wanna make our new group chat now before it gets too late?

 **Kageyama:** Not that I have a problem staying up late or anything. 

**Kageyama:** Only little kids have bed times! Not me!

 **Hinata:** Sure! 

**Hinata:** Bye guys! We’re gonna go now too! 

**Noya:** Bye Shouyou!

 **Tanaka:** Byeeeeee

 **Daichi:** Good bye everyone.

 **Daichi:** Also Tsukishima private message me later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that! I personally love a bit of salty Tsukishima.
> 
> On an unrelated note, I have started a WEBTOON so it anyone would like to check it out, I will link it below. (Hopefully the link thingy works this time...)
> 
> [WEBTOON](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/wacky-art-club/list?title_no=490959) Wacky Art Club!💖
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blweebuniverse)
> 
> Thank you for all your support!


End file.
